Reflejos
by Sui Felton
Summary: Acababa de perder algo muy, muy importante para él... Drabble ubicado dentro del universo de MSyB, escrito para el Harrython 2011


Título: Reflejos

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno.

Género: Pre-slash

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p>-Drabble ubicado dentro del Universo de "My Soul your Beats"-<p>

Este es un drabble ubicado dentro del universo de "MSyB", un fanfic que tengo en proceso.

No es necesario que lean la historia para entenderla, pero sí trae algunos spoilers de la misma…

* * *

><p><strong>Reflejos<strong>

Harry caminó sobre la fría nieve de los jardines de Hogwarts y sonrió a todos aquellos que lo saludaron. No es como si se sintiera con el ánimo de fingir una felicidad que no sentía, sin embargo, debía hacerlo porque él no era la clase de persona que hacía malas caras a los demás sólo porque se había levantado del lado incorrecto de la cama.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la batalla contra Voldemort y él, muy a su pesar, se vio sumergido en una nueva ola de éxtasis ante el triunfo del _niño que vivió_. Para él, ese tipo de cosas no tenían importancia alguna porque sabía que, al final, su lucha había sido única y exclusivamente para defender a las personas que amaba y para vengar la muerte de sus padres. Para Ginny, sin embargo, era una oportunidad para acudir a importantes eventos en el ministerio y así darse a conocer como la flamante novia del salvador del mundo mágico ―según sus palabras―; él no estaba del todo cómodo con esa actitud, pero al final no podía evitar sonreír ante los ojos llenos de emoción de la pelirroja. Después de todo ella era su novia, se suponía que tenía que hacerla feliz, ¿cierto?

Las cavilaciones del moreno terminaron en el momento justo que escuchó una rama quebrarse debajo de sus pies. Al alzar el rostro, los ojos verdes del Gryffindor se maravillaron con la imagen del lago de Hogwarts completamente congelado. Con cuidado, comenzó a caminar sobre el hielo, maravillado por la claridad de éste. Al estar un poco alejado de la orilla, el joven suspiró y bajó la mirada.

Todo lo que Harry veía en su reflejo era lo que todo el mundo le decía: que era idéntico a su padre y que había heredado los ojos de su madre. Por supuesto, el chico se sentía agradecido por ello ya que eso era, quizás, el vínculo más fuerte que tenía con ellos. Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar pensar que nadie lo veía por quien él era en realidad.

Sus amigos, por ejemplo, lo veían como a un héroe y dejaban de lado sus propios meritos en la batalla, prefiriendo dejarle todo el crédito a él; como Ron y Hermione, con quienes ya había sostenido varias discusiones al respecto, pues sabía que sin ellos él nunca hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a Ryddle. Los antiguos miembros de la orden del fénix, por otro lado, lo veían como la reencarnación de su padre y no dejaban de comparar sus habilidades mágicas y de liderazgo, algo con lo que había tendido que aprender a convivir durante la guerra.

El resto de la comunidad mágica parecía dividirse en dos grupos: aquellos que lo idolatraban por ser _el salvador del mundo mágico_ y aquellos que lo despreciaban por haber acabado con los ideales de los sangre pura, aunque éste último era un número bastante reducido.

El sonido de unas carcajadas lo trajo a la realidad una vez más. Lentamente, Harry caminó por el agua congelada del lago y sólo se detuvo hasta que se topó con un grupo de jóvenes que reía a unos cuantos metros de él. Slytherins.

Sus ojos de inmediato viajaron en busca de su rival ―¿o debería de decir _ex rival_? Después de todo, ellos dos no se habían enfrentado desde el inicio del nuevo curso―. Cuando finalmente encontró a Malfoy, se dio cuenta de que éste estaba sentado en el hielo, en una posición nada cómoda, riéndose. Su cabello rubio estaba cubierto por un fino y esponjoso gorro blanco; sus ojos grises brillaban con algo que Harry no sabía cómo identificar, pero que sin duda mandó cientos de extrañas y desconcertantes sensaciones a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Con el corazón en la boca, Harry observó cómo el otro muchacho giraba el rostro hacia él. Para cuando sus miradas finalmente se encontraron, el moreno estaba seguro de que ese agujero que sentía en el pecho no era algo normal. Era como si su cuerpo entero hubiera dejado de reaccionar de repente. Sus instintos parecían gritarle que debía acercarse al Slytherin, hablar con él. De qué, no estaba seguro, pero la ansiedad que sentía no hizo más que intensificarse al darse cuenta de que el rubio había dejado de sonreír y que ahora lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos.

Malfoy nunca le había dirigido miradas significativas, él jamás lo había visto como a alguien especial. Todo lo contrario. El chico se había comportado siempre como su igual y jamás había retrocedido ante algo sólo porque fuera Harry Potter a quien se estuviera enfrentando. Esta vez, sin embargo, los ojos grises del rubio no parecían mirarlo con antipatía o desprecio. Tampoco había rastros de desagrado o deseos de un enfrentamiento.

El Slytherin simplemente estaba ahí, estudiándolo con una expresión neutra, algo que el moreno apenas y podía comprender. Quería gritarle, exigirle que lo mirara de la misma forma intensa y apasionada con la que lo había hecho hacía un tiempo. Con un nudo en la garganta, Potter se dio cuenta de que prefería eso a que el rubio simplemente lo ignorara, como si no fuera nadie importante para él.

¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Ellos dos eran rivales! ¡No era posible que Malfoy no sintiera nada por él!

En un impulso, Harry se encontró caminando hacia él, cegado por completo por sus emociones. Sin embargo, alguien se interpuso antes de que él siquiera pudiera llegar a dar dos pasos.

Theodore Nott se inclinó sobre de Malfoy y, con una sonrisa, extendió una de sus manos para ayudarlo a levantarse. Los ojos grises del Slytherin se desviaron de inmediato y Harry sintió cómo éstos se perdían en los orbes malvas del otro rubio. Un par de segundos después, los dos jóvenes se alejaban para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos, quienes los esperaban a la sombra de un árbol cercano. Al Gryffindor, por supuesto, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada hostil que Pansy Parkinson le estaba dirigiendo, pues sus ojos azules brillaban con un resentimiento demasiado grande como para ser pasado por alto.

Harry observó, con un hueco en el estómago, cómo Malfoy le decía algo a Nott, ruborizado, mientras que el otro rubio sonreía y apretaba aún más el agarre de sus manos, para después llevarlas hasta sus labios y posar un suave beso en ellas. El moreno apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza, hasta el punto en que él mismo comenzó a hacerse daño.

Harry quería gritar. Quería llamar a Malfoy, pedirle que se quedara. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Draco permaneció siempre lado de Theodore y, cuando el grupo se preparaba para irse, le dirigió una rápida y última mirada a Harry. Después, el rubio giró nuevamente hacia sus amigos y comenzó a alejarse, sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Harry lo entendió en ese momento. Acababa de perder algo muy, _muy _importante para él.

Sin embargo, el principal problema residía en que no sabía de qué se trataba o sí había alguna forma de recuperarlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 17

Igual, no sé si esto queda bien para el reto, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió lololol


End file.
